This invention relates to housings for submarine cable repeaters and equalizers.
We have previously developed a repeater housing that has been successfully used in a submarine telecommunication system operating at frequencies up to 14 MHz. However, we are now contemplating a system operating at frequencies in the region of 45 MHz and the electrical impedance at the cable entry through the bulkhead of the original housing has not proved suitable. Furthermore, the clamping arrangement for clamping the bulkhead in the housing is expensive to produce. The purpose of the present invention is to overcome these deficiencies.